Hyaluronic acid-based gels for injection have been used for many years for cosmetic purposes, filling or replacement of biological tissues (such as wrinkle filling, remodeling of the face, increasing lip volume, etc.), and the treatment of skin rehydrating by mesotherapy.
In this regard, much effort to improve the physicochemical stability of hyaluronic acid-based gels has been made in order to increase in vivo duration of the gel (i.e. residence time of gel at the injection site) and thereby increase the duration of therapeutic efficacy.
In general, DNA fractions are composed of biopolymers such as phosphates, four (4) kinds of bases, and deoxyriboses. The composition containing these components is an essential component of the cells and is used for various purposes such as medicines for treating and improving wound areas by injecting these fractions into wound areas or the like, and cosmetics for improving wrinkles associated with cell activity.
DNA injection refers to injections containing biomaterials such as polynucleotide (PN) or polydeoxyribonucleotide (PDRN). DNA fractions improves the function of skin by stimulating formation of extracellular matrix (ECM) which is intercellular component, by activating the skin healing ability in the human body thereby recovering the aged and atrophied regenerability of the skin.
Although various filler products have been developed, it is known that there is no functional hyaluronic acid-DNA composite filler product with skin regeneration effect so far.
In addition, in conventional hyaluronic acid filler products, hyaluronic acid derivatives are mixed with non-crosslinked hyaluronic acid to prepare a good feeling during the operation. There is a disadvantage, however, the non-crosslinked hyaluronic acid is easily degraded by the enzyme reaction.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors have made an intensive effort to develop a functional hyaluronic acid-DNA composite filler product. As a result, the present inventors have made an injectable hyaluronic acid composition having not only improved physical properties (viscoelasticity and extrusion force) but also hyaluronidase resistance, by mixing the DNA fractions in a certain ratio to the crosslinked hyaluronic acid composition by a specific preparation method.